herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (Ninjago)
The Ninja,' '''also known as the '''Masters of Spinjitzu', are the eponymous titular main protagonists of the LEGO TV series, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The Ninja (also known as the Masters of Spinjitzu or the Wu-Cru) are a group of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago from evil. They are the main protagonists of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Since the team's formation, they have fought many foes. After Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane united, they fought Lord Garmadon and the Skulkin and later the Serpentine, which were freed by Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd would become the fabled Green Ninja, while his father, Lord Garmadon, returned and posed a new threat along with The Overlord and the Stone Army. As the years went on, the Ninja faced further obstacles and adversaries, and even Nya joined the team as the Water Ninja. They battled the Golden Master and the Nindroids, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Morro and the Ghost Warriors, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirate Crew in an erased timeline, the Time Twins and the Vermillion, and Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon and the resurrected Lord Garmadon. Most recently, the original Ninja and Wu were trapped in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and faced the Dragon Hunters, while Lloyd and Nya continued to resist against Garmadon and his forces. Master Wu and the four Ninja managed to return to Ninjago and assist in Lloyd's defeat of Garmadon, reclaiming Ninjago City and returning the world to normal. Purpose The Ninja are a team of warriors trained by the veteran martial-artist, Master Wu. Master Wu formed the team to protect the land of Ninjago from the forces of evil. As the Ninja were formed to defend the land from evil forces they have had to fight numerous different foes, such as Lord Garmadon, the Skulkin, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, the Stone Army and the Overlord, Cyrus Borg (brainwashed by the Overlord), the Shadow Army, Sensei Yang and his students, Acronix and Krux and the Vermillion, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon, the Dragons Hunters, and many more. History Return of Lord Garmadon Dreading his evil brother's return, the team was formed by Master Wu to fight against the Skulkin and Lord Garmadon's undying thirst to conquer the world of Ninjago. Rise of the Serpentine After the disappearance of Lord Garmadon, the Ninja face the Serpentine, who, thanks to Lloyd, were able to leave their tombs and free the Great Devourer. The Overlord and the Stone Army After the defeat of the Great Devourer, the Ninja, along with the Green Ninja, fought against Garmadon, the Overlord, and the indestructible Stone Army. Attack of the Nindroids Ninjago was at peace, thanks to Lloyd, who defeated the Overlord, but he had not died but had infiltrated Borg's technology. The Ninja had to fight again with the Overlord, only now with an old enemy, Pythor, and the Nindroids. However, the Ninja emerged victorious, but at the cost of Zane, who sacrificed himself though secretly created a new body for himself. Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists After the sacrifice of Zane, the Ninja are divided, but everything changed when they discovered that he was still alive. To rescue him they had to go to the Tournament of Elements. During this time, they discovered the truth of their powers after they met and befriended the Elemental Masters. The Ninja were also able to unlock the ability to use Elemental Dragons. With the sacrifice of Garmadon, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists were banished to the Cursed Realm. Morro and the Ghost Warriors When opening the portal of the Cursed Realm, a ghost named Morro, who was the first student of Master Wu, possessed Lloyd and shortly after takes the Realm Crystal and liberates the Preeminent. The ninja were faced with problems, as their power depended on Lloyd and Cole was turned into a ghost. However, things shifted for the better as they learned a new technique Airjitzu and Cole learned some new ghost moves. In the end, thanks to Nya, who unlocked her True Potential, they defeated the Preeminent and Morro, thus sending them to the Departed Realm. Nadakhan and the Sky Pirate Crew When Clouse, who escaped the Cursed Realm, released Nadakhan, the Ninja will have to stop him before he marries Nya and gains infinite wishes. Unfortunately, he stole the Realm Crystal and released the rest of his crew, who helped him build New Djinjago. Jay's last wished caused everyone to forget the majority of the season. Day of the Departed Following the Sky Pirate conflict, Ninjago celebrated the holiday, with the Ninja spreading out across the land of Ninjago to remember their ancestors.Zane remembers Dr. Julien at Birchwood Forest, Kai and Nya remember Ray and Maya at their blacksmith shop, Lloyd and Misako remember Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, and Wu remembers his father at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, while Jay spends time with his parents at their junkyard. In the meantime, Cole was suddenly forgotten by his friends and goes to Master Yang's Haunted Temple to settle his debt with the ghostly master. However, a sinister plot by Yang leads Cole to free the spirits of the Ninjas' old enemies from the Departed Realm, including Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, and Morro, all of whom possess statues at the Ninjago Museum of History. Seeking revenge, the revived villains spread throughout Ninjago to confront their adversaries. The ninja defeated their ghostly foes and gathered at the museum, where they were told by Wu and a redeemed Morro of Yang's intentions and how they forgot Cole. The ninja then realized of the danger Cole is in and rushed to aid him, while Morro returns to the Departed Realm at peace. With the Yin Blade in hand, Yang proceeded to go to the roof of his temple and activates the artifact, using its reality-warping powers to open the Rift of Return. However, Cole, confronted Yang, they fought with the master being forced the latter to defend himself with the Yin Blade with success, slicing apart Cole's blade in the process. However, when Cole's support by his friends powered him up, Cole used his charged fists to attack Yang, who attempted to shield himself with the Yin Blade. Unable to withstand the assault, the Yin Blade was shattered by Cole's attack, and with its destruction and the ending Yin-Yang Eclipse, the Rift of Return started to close as a result. However, a reformed Yang threw Cole through the rift changing him back to a human and the Ninja gained a new base in Yang's Temple. The Time Twins and the Vermillion After the Day of the Departed, the Ninja returned to Ninjago Museum of History and discovered that Master Wu and Garmadon confronted two Elemental Masters, after which the Ninja decided to stop the Time Twins, but it was too late as they had recollected the Time Blades. Finally they together with Kai, Nya, and Wu traveling to the past, 40 years before, after the defeat of Acronix and Krux. Master Wu sacrificed himself to stop them and Kai and Nya returned to the present to cure their rapidly aging father. Wu then resolved to defeat the Time Twins once and for all. Realizing that they lost their master, the Ninja name Lloyd their new master. As leader, Lloyd had the team bury the time blade and to find their teacher who was lost in time. The Sons of Garmadon One year later, the Ninja discovered that a group called Sons of Garmadon are trying to revive Lloyd's father, but in his evil form. They are also reunited with their master who is revealed to have been de-aged into an infant after his journey through time but is slowly aging back to normal. The Ninja also had to protect the Oni Masks, but what they did not have in mind was that Princess Harumi was really the leader of the Sons of Garmadon. The original Ninja and Wu trapped in another realm The Sons of Garmadon finally revived Garmadon, who was able to defeat Lloyd with ease and leave the latter powerless. This allowed Garmadon to take control of Ninjago after Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole, along with Baby Wu, ended up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons when they escaped Garmadon's creation, Colossus, leading the others to think they were killed. The Reign of Emperor Garmadon and the Dragon Hunters After being defeated, the Ninja have been separated as Ninjago falls under the control of Lord Garmadon. The remaining ninja Lloyd and Nya form a rag-tag team with Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., and Misako. The were attacked by Garmadon's forces but soon learn their friends were not killed but were instead teleported elsewhere. They are nearly defeated by the enemy but are saved and gather more allies in old friends to form The Resistance in order to defeat Garmadon and his followers as well as save the city. The four original Ninja (Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane) along with a rapidly aging Wu must face the dangers of the Realm of Oni and Dragons by dealing with the threats of Dragon Hunters led by Iron Baron, as well seeking to free the dragons, and find a way back home to Ninjago. In Ninjago, Lloyd was able to bring hope back to the citizens of Ninjago and personally opposed his father in the process. This resulted in Garmadon leading an attack on the resistance's base and having most of his allies imprisoned. Very soon, the marooned Ninja were able to ally with the hunters, defeat Iron Baron, and locate the Dragon Armor and gained new dragons to return home. The Ninja returned to Ninjago and saved Lloyd's group by using the dragons to rescue them. While Wu and Lloyd fought Garmadon, the Ninja evacuated the citizens who realized their saviors returned. The Resistance also broke out to help the Ninja in taking back the city. The Ninja dealt with the Colossus and with help from their allies defeated the behemoth while Lloyd regained his powers after overcoming his father. In the end, the Sons of Garmadon and Garmadon himself were sent to Kryptarium Prison. The Ninja were then hailed as heroes by the people for saving them once again. Fighting The Darkness The Ninja were honored by the city for their feat of defeating Garmadon, as they were rewarded with a restored Destiny's Bounty 2.0. They also have rebuilt the Monastery of Spinjitzu and moved back into their old home. They faced a new problem when Faith and Firstbourne arrive in their realm, revealing a threat is coming. Very soon, darkness emerges from the Realm Crystal and the city is engulfed. To combat the threat, they reluctantly free Garmadon from prison to help them have a chance against them. While evacuating the citizens, Cole is lost when dark tentacles start to pull him down and Nya accidentally destroys his ropes, causing him to plummet. They regained hope when Nya decides to forge the Golden Weapons out of the armor and fight the Oni since they fear it. The Ninja proceed to forge their weapons, while Cole who survived the drop narrowly manages to avoid being petrified in the city and used his drill vehicle to escape the Oni and head for the monastery to help his friends. As the Ninja prepare for their confrontation, the Oni make their way to the Monastery where they fight their enemy. Despite using the golden weapons and having a fully powered Garmadon and Wu on their side, the Ninja are unable to do much until Cole arrives and helps them with the tides evening for a while but the Oni still having the upper-hand. However, Lloyd got the idea to use the Tornado of Creation to fight them off. In the process, Lloyd meets his grandfather who praises him on his efforts and gives him the chance to stay but Lloyd reunites with his friends. With the battle over and the Oni seemingly vanquished, the Ninja commemorate their victory on the Monastery Mural while Garmadon leaves the monastery to head out on his own path. A Tale of Flames and Frost Six months after the fight with the Oni, the Ninja were able to enjoy a time of peace but became too lazy that Wu easily tossed them aside in training. The Ninja resorted to traveling around the city to find a sense of adventure but nothing came up as most of their enemies are either arrested, in Departed realm, or in hiding. As a result, they travel to the Desert of Doom with explorer Clutch Powers. Unknowingly the Ninja accidentally release the Serpentine sorceress Aspheera, who steals Kai’s power and leaves them trapped. The Ninja are saved by P.I.X.A.L and learn Aspheera is destroying the city looking for a "deceiver." The Ninja split up and learn of Aspheera's history and believe the deceiver is Garmadon. However it turns out it is Wu, who revealed his past with her and being forced to defeat her with his brother. The Ninja had to get the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in order to stop her since she has the other one. They are confronted by Aspheera at the Monasterys Underground Base and fight against her forces. After a long battle, they are able a to defeat her but at the cost of Zane being banised to the Never-Realm after saving Wu from the blast. Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu, Airjitzu and Forbidden Spinjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire Kai) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane) *Lightning (Jay) *Water Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado and this Dark counterpart: Forbidden Spinjitzu and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; light blue/sliver) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) *Misako (Element-less; silver) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; orange) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) *Morro (Wind; ghostly green) Forbidden Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightninght; blue) *Cole (Earth; orange) *Zane (Ice; light blue) *Nya (Water; light blue) *Wu (Creation ;golden) *Garmadon (Destruction; purple) *Aspheera (Fire; red) Members *Lloyd (Leader) - The Master of Energy/Golden Power *Cole (Formerly Leader) The Master of Earth. *Kai - The Master of Fire. *Jay The Master of Lightning. *Zane The Master of Ice. *Nya The Master of Water. Honorary Members *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja; non-canon) *Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) Other Members *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant/Archaeologist) *P.I.X.A.L. (Samurai X) Allies Current Allies *First Spinjitzu Mater (Lloyd's Grandfather and the Creator of Ninjago) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Dr. Julien (Zane's Creator/Deceased) *Ray (Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Kai and Nya's Mother) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Akita *Krang *Elemental Masters **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine (Execept Pyhor) *Nindroids (Some of them became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Police Commissioner *Tommy *Simon *Dragon Hunters (Except Iron Baron) **Faith *Oni **Mystake *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Master Wu Dragon (Wu) ***Golden Dragon (Lloyd/First Spinjitzu Master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) ***Fusion Dragon (Kai and Nya) ***Hydro Electric Dragon (Jay and Nya) **Firstbourne **Stormbringer (Jay's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Slab (Cole's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Fire Dragon (Kai's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) **Ice Dragon (Zane's Dragon from the Realm of Oni and Dragons) Former Allies *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now destroyed) *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!", memory erased; formerly) *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!", memory erased; formerly) *Sky Pirates (those that turned on Nadakhan, memory erased; formerly) *Pythor (fought on their side against Chen and the Anacondrai Cult, now their enemy again after his attack on Lloyd in "Day of the Departed") *Harumi (Princess of Ninjago; revealed to be an enemy, reformed in "Saving Faith", now deceased) *Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) (deceased) **Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) **Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) **Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) **Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Teachers *Sensei Wu (Seasons 1-7, Season 9 and onward) *Sensei Garmadon (Seasons 3-4) *Lloyd Garmadon (Season 8 and onward) Category:Ninjas Category:Teams Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Partners in Training Category:Monster Slayers Category:Outright Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Organizations